It's what you'd expect, but not
by calzonadiehard
Summary: See if you can figure it out


They had been in this system for four years now. That was how old Sofia was after all. Mark and Callie had never been picture happy like those couples you see on commercials. No, they had been basic. What neither really liked but would accept. They did what was expected. Marriage and then after two years were delighted to be welcoming a beautiful baby girl. As both were surgeons, they knew they'd need a live in nanny for their new born. After countless interviews they finally found a perky blonde, no more than 21 who had apparently been 'dreaming' of this experience since she was a little girl. Mark and Callie, 36 and 32 respectively, had liked her enthusiasm and credentials enough to overlook the unbearable perkiness the young girl seemed to possess. That's how the last four years had gone, with few interruptions but oh so many at the same time.

"Quick, get up!" the husky voice yelled at what once was a sleeping blonde in bed with them. They had started this little affair when Sofia had been an adorable 6 months old. It had always been difficult. As they heard the tell tail click of those stupid heels clipping the stair case they were thrown into a frenzy. Arizona leaps up and put her clothes on in record time, she's had a lot of practice you see. After a quick glance to make sure her companion had everything else sorted, she darted to Sofia's room. She adjusted her blouse and started interacting with the gorgeous little Sofia, who she now considered one of her own. She knew it was risky. Of course she did. However she had tried to stop anything from happening but for once in her life everything had felt so right. Minus the obvious. She had been living with it and while one of the tall parents had been off at work she had been living the dream with her indescribably beautiful lover.

"Hey babe," Callie said to her husband, giving him a quick peck on his stubbly cheek as she whisked by him in their bedroom. She went to the closet and hung her jacket up.

"How was it?" She asked faking interest. Something she had perfected over the years.

"Same as usual. How about you?" He husked out, completely worn out as you'd expect.

"Yeah, the same." The way they spoke to each other is as if they knew but still somehow didn't. They went about the usual routine before dinner and then the four of them sat at the table. Arizona next to Sofia and the parents next to each other. Typical conversation had flown and they started to discuss their annual holiday. This had been where it had started. There's something about being away in a tropical location that makes things just happen. Although Sof had only been 6 months, Mark and Callie decided it would still be good to take their annual trip to a private beach that they had purchased many years ago. Sofia wouldn't remember it to begin with but it would be hers when she got older and they loved the idea of their little angle being a water bug. Arizona had agreed to come, no extra charge. It had started one week when a conference had been taking place in New York so it was just the three of them for a week while Sofia's other parent continued to make a name for themselves in their surgical field. Everyone was always so proud.

Quiet touches, whispered longing. They had tried to stop themselves and for the briefest moment they had succeeded. Arizona had never seen herself as someone capable of doing this. Knowing the situation made things easier but still, she was barely an adult and it all seemed so fairy tale like. They stopped themselves and endured the burning tension that would linger, even when their spouse returned. The holiday had sparked it to an undistinguishable flame that had lasted to this day. Taking Sofia for a swim was a morning routine and they decided today they would be out a little longer. 'More bonding time' was what was muttered and Arizona didn't mind. She would soak up as much time in the sun on the paid for holiday without having to work. Her company didn't hurt either. While one spouse lived for the water, one was more than happy sitting and watching. As the pair watched the daughter and gleaming parent race down to the other end of the beach, now out of site, they merely nodded their heads before attempting to distract themselves from each other.

Sun lotion had become their undoing. "Do you mind if I do your back? You seem to be struggling." That voice resonated down her spine as strong hands massaged their way over her back. She barely managed to choke out a yes. It had started there. Unknowingly, they had been caught. Their first time was in the drooping sun light which seemed to radiate endlessly. As a small smile played on the intruders' mouth, they backed away. Forgetting the bucket and spade that their daughter was waiting for upon return, only a few meters behind. It had started and there was no end in sight. They often talked about all of the possibilities and the outcome. Later, the pair returned and they all sat in one of their happiest moments. Unbeknownst to each party, this is how it was meant to happen. It made things awkward but finally both parents were happy. They had an agreement to wait until Sofia was twelve, but each had a plan of their own to make fate move a little more quickly, now that they had managed to find what they were looking for.


End file.
